Jungle Cat Heat in the City
by BW Lewis
Summary: Cheetah comes to town, and Beast Boy's instincts to haywire.


(DICALIMER: I DO NOT OWN, BEAST BOT, CHEETAH OR ANY OTHER DC CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

**Author's Note: This is my very first lemon, and I hope that I do not disappoint you readers. Cheetah in this one-shot is the New 52 Cheetah.**

Jungle Cat; Heat in the City

The Titans were all hanging around the common room; Red-X and Starfire were calling their family members with the news that they were engaged, Cyborg was on a date with Bumble Bee at some cheap restaurant in Steel City, Raven was meditating by the window having a rare smile on her face which can be accredited to the fact that she had sex with Changeling the night before and she never felt so good. Changeling however couldn't say the same thing as he was currently in the gym pounding away at the punching bag; Changeling has a problem, and it's a problem and he thought, Raven could solve but as it turns out she can't. Raven isn't his chosen mate.

Changeling had ever since he turned eighteen and had filled out his body in terms on muscle, and height he had been at the desires of many of the female heroes and villains. The Titans ranging from Argent, Aquagirl, Bumble Bee after she broke up with Cyborg for the second time, Kole, Ravager, Miss Martian, Wondergirl, Dove, Hawk, Jesse Quick, Supergirl, Batgirl, Jinx when Kid Flash became, Flash and joined the Justice League and left her behind, and Starfire when, Nightwing broke of their engagement. Changeling also tried some of his old contacts from his Doom Patrol days, Fever, Doctor Light, Negative Woman, Faith and Celsius. Changeling even went as far as to scout out the women of the Justice League; Black Canary after Green Arrow died, Huntress, Wonder Woman after Batman rejected her and the young green Titan leader was there to comfort her, Powergirl, and the Amazon Artemis….that was just dumb luck and the fact that they were both blind drunk. But make no mistake the man hating Amazon did try to kill him in the morning. Changeling also took a crack at Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn at the same time after the female clown, princess of crime finally got the message through her head that the Joker didn't really love her, but was using her.

Changeling is finishing his last set of sixty punches onto the punching bag when he suddenly stops and just suddenly brings his right leg to par and breaks the punching bag off of its placement and crashes into the wall on the other side of the wall.

"DAMN IT!" Changeling curses as he walks over to the punching bag that is stuck half way into the wall. "Why is this so damn hard to do?" Changeling asks himself as he runs his bandage hands through his short green hair. "All I want is to find my chosen mate….is that such a wrong thing to want? The one woman who I will love and whom will love me?"

"Hello, Friend Garfield." Starfire greets as she enters the gym with her fiancé, Red-X or Jason Todd the second Robin, and Nightwing's little adopted brother.

"Sup, Gar." Red-X greets his team leader.

"Hey, Kori. Hey, Jason." Changeling greets in return as he places the now broken punching bag inside the closet where they store their gym equipment after use.

"Is something wrong, Friend Garfield?" Starfire asks as she shows her better understanding of the English language.

"I suppose, Kori. I just wish to find my true mate." Changeling explains as he rubs his face.

"But what about, Friend Raven?" Starfire asks as she feels quite sad and disappointed as the Tamaranean princess had always expected and hoped that her two best friends were meant to be together as mates, but as it turns out that is not to be.

"I thought she was the one; with her demonic heritage, I just assumed that she would be it, my mate. But we both felt relatively nothing but the pleasure that the sexual act brought us. Raven even told me that she decided to do it so she can gain the experience for whenever she finds as her chosen mate and so she can please him when they mate." Changeling answers as he walks over the one of the benches to grab his bottle of water.

"Don't worry, Gar, you'll find that mate one day. Who knows it might be today. Until then stop pissing and moaning about and go find yourself a new woman to sleep with." Red-X comforts as he gives him team leader a thumbs up.

Red-X was first reluctant to join the Titans when he was first asked by, Changeling who was going by, Beast Man at the time asked him to join up after, Nightwing broke up with Starfire and moved to Bloodhaven to fight crime solo. When Red-X first joined the Titans the first thing he noticed and didn't like was the fact that, Starfire was in her room crying and she wouldn't leave her room or anything or anyone…besides that one night when Beast Man forces his way into, Starfire's room and she then jumped him and she gave him her virginity. The following morning, Starfire limped out of her room covered it claw marks and a smile huge plastered on her face, but that changed when she saw the ex-criminal, Red-X sitting at counter as he ate some eggs and steak for his breakfast. Starfire demanded to know what he was doing there while she had her star bolts ready to fly. Beast Man assured, Starfire that Red-X was not a threat but that he was a new member of the Titans. Starfire instantly calmed down, but she wasn't truly able to trust someone whose eyes she couldn't see; not after what, Nightwing did to her. Red-X sensing this took off his mask, and Starfire's eyes grew wide at the handsome face that she saw; Starfire then proceeded to do her normal ritual when she first meets a new friend, even if she had plans to become more than a friend, Starfire found out that, Red-X's real name was Jason Todd, he was born in Gotham, his favorite color is red, and that he would love to be her friend, not knowing that they both had the same plans in mind when it came to the other. It only took a couple months but they quickly got together and they both took traits of their partner; Starfire became more known with Earth's culture and she got more aggressive, Red-X chilled out some and started caring about people. They dated for close to two years before they decided to announce their engagement which just happened today.

"Thanks, Jay, but I'm twenty one and I've had nothing but chains of one night stands with heroes, villains, and a couple civilians. What are the chances now that I will find my mate now?" Changeling comments as he flashes his two friends and newly engaged couples a happy smile. "But I won't lose faith that it will someday happen. Who knows I might try out them Gen 13 girls." Changeling adds as he winks at Starfire and Red-X.

"That is a great idea, Friend Garfield." Starfire comments as she smiles and claps her hands together and she floats higher. "Soon we shall not be the only engaged Titan couple." Starfire adds as she winks at her now blushing friend.

Changeling was about to reply when he was interrupted by the Titan's alarm blaring out it's deafening sound.

"To the common room!" Changeling yells over the alarms as the three Titans leave the gym and run to the common room where the Titans computer is located.

/

Changeling, Starfire and Red-X enter the common room to see, Raven sitting at the computer as she finds out who is the unlucky person that is committing the crime.

"I can't wait till we get to the crime scene." Changeling states as he allows his fangs to show more prominent. "I can use a good punching bag to beat the stuffing out of." Changeling adds as he smiles with a strange shinning in his eyes that throw the other Titans off.

'Odd.' Raven thinks as she puts her eyes from her leader, and place them back onto the Titan computer. "It says that the villain is unknown to us." Raven states as she glares at the computer. "That ruins my good mood." She adds.

"Where is the crime, Rae?" Changeling inquires as he leans onto the computer and turns his head to Raven.

"The computer says that the crime is taking place in a warehouse at the docks. Warehouse D-28." Raven answers as she turns as she looks her team leader. "I can't teleport us there today; I've still haven't recovered from last night." Raven adds as she still feels her powers aren't yet at one hundred percent from her emotions causing her powers to go haywire when she was having sex with Changeling the night before.

"Okay. Titans let's head out. We're flying." Changeling orders as the four runs out of the common room window as, Changeling instantly grows a pair of angel wings out of his back, Starfire grabs and hold, Red-X from under his arms, and Raven uses her powers to create a disk to fly on.

"Garfield, are you okay?" Raven questions as she senses that the Titans are concerned with the smile that their leader had on his lips before they left.

"Yes." Changeling answers as his face once again graces that same sadistic smile. 'God; this fight is going to be soooo good.' Changeling thought as he felt his instinct go wild.

"Then what's with that smile, Gar?" Red-X asks, while he doesn't feel weird about the smile, but he can tell that his fiancé doesn't exactly like the smile on their leader's face.

"I don't know. I just know that this fight is going to be the greatest thing to happen to me." Changeling responds as he remembers that he had sex with two of the present women. "Uhh….no offense, Star, Rae ahahah." Changeling apologizes as he hopes that the two more dangerous teammates of his don't decide to yake what he said in the negative way that it can only be taken as.

"That's okay, Garfield." Starfire replies as she drops the friend moniker from his name. "You can make it up to Friend Raven and me."

"Yes." Raven adds as her voice turns demonic. "We'll work you like a dog."

Changeling gulps as he grows nervous but still ready for the fight to come. "I-It's a done deal."

Red-X laughs at the shitty situation that his friend got himself into, yet again. 'He always does this type of stuff to himself.' Red-X thinks as he rolls his eyes.

/

Barbra Ann Minerva aka Cheetah is standing over the unconscious security guards as she holds the container of antimatter in her clawed hands as she smiles at her victory. Cheetah who was sent to Jump City by an unknown employer to steal some antimatter for some new weapon that the mystery person planned on using to hold the world hostage, Cheetah for the most part didn't care what was going to be used by the antimatter; all that mattered to her was the fact that she was going to get paid. Upon arriving in Jump City she started getting this strange felling; at first she didn't know what is was, but when she thought about it, Cheetah realized that those feelings were her instincts telling her that something good was going to happen, and that she wouldn't be disappointed. And her theory was confirmed when she looked up and saw, Changeling looking at her with his jaw slacked and his eyes starring directly into hers.

'Beautiful.' Changeling thought as he was so greatly concentrating on, Cheetah that he didn't notice his teammates starring and yelling at him. 'Is she naked or is that some kind of skin tight furred costume?' Changeling asks himself as his eyes wondered to the only piece of accessory on Cheetah's body, the jewels that she wears around her waist, wrists, and neck.

'Who's this hot hunk?' Cheetah asks herself as she eyes the green Titan leader in his green and white costume that covers his body, but leaves his fore arms, hands, feet, neck, and head uncovered. 'I could have some real fun with that beast.' Cheetah mentally swoons before she gets kicked back to real life by Red-X kicking her in her stomach and taking the antimatter container into his hands.

"Surrender!" Red-X orders, but Cheetah only looks past him to the still standing green male behind him.

"Sorry, but I don't have time to play with you kiddies." Cheetah sneers as she uses her meta human speed and strength to get the container out of Red-X's hands before she jumps over his hand and drops kick the ex villain in his head.

"Fiancé Red-X!" Starfire yells as she fires her star bolts at the animal villain who is at the moment running towards the still standing, Changeling as she throws one o the smoke pellets that she stole from, Red-X

Starfire and Raven couldn't see what was happening, but by the time that the smoke cleared they saw a clear picture of Changeling with a dreamy expression on his face with a paper in his and a lipstick mark on his cheek.

"Dude." Changeling mutters as he sighs and touches the hand not holding the paper to the lip's marks on his face. "I think I'm in love."

/

"What the hell was that?!" Raven yells at Changeling while the other Titans glare at their leader to show that they disapprove of him just standing there while they lost the fight. "You just stood there and had your mouth hanged open, and then when we find you ; you have a paper in your hand that you won't let us see, and you have lipstick on your face with a dumb smile on your face?!" Ravens top her rant to look her leader in his eye. "Did we miss anything?" Raven calmly asks.

"No you didn't." Changeling replies as he bows his head in shame. "I'm sorry guys. I don't know what got over me. One second I was ready to fight and the next thing I know is…I see the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen." Changeling apologizes before he walks out of the common room. "I'm going to my room, call if a bad guy acts up." 'She has to be my mate?! Why else would I have acted that way if not for that reason?' Changeling thought as he leaves the common room and starts walking in the halls, and remembers that he has that piece of paper in his hands. Changeling stops in his tracks and pulls out the paper and opens it up to see a note that, Cheetah left for him.

_ Dear Green Cutie,_

_Meet me at the Imperial Grand Plaza, suite three hundred of twenty five at seven pm. Bring your appetite, and that's cute ass of yours._

"Shit! I only have thirty minutes left until seven." Changeling curses as he runs up to the roof top so he can get a running starts and jump off the roof of the Titans Tower's roof.

/

When, Changeling ran onto the roof he was greeted by the voice of Raven.

"What are you doing?" Raven asks ass he stops her meditating.

"Don't worry." Changeling replies as he instantly grows his angel wings and jumps off the roof a she then continues to fly to the city; leaving, Raven stunned as she watches is confusion.

"What was that about?" Raven asks herself as she continues her meditating.

/

Cheetah is sitting on her bed as she is wearing a silk black robe as she starts nibbling on some chocolate covered strawberries. Cheetah practically purrs as her taste buds pick up on the chocolate flavors. Cheetah picks up a new strawberry when she hears the sound of someone knocking on her door.

"Come in." Cheetah states as her instincts tell her that, Changeling is the person knocking on her door. 'About time.' Cheetah thought as she looks towards the door.

"Hello, Ms. Cheetah." Changeling greets the robed villain as he flashes a charming smile. "I see you're comfortable."

"Oh yes." Cheetah replies as she smiles seductively at the green male. "And now that you're here; we can have some fun." Cheetah purrs as she scoots over to the end of the bed and pulls the stunned man down as she presses her lips to his in a kiss of passion.

"Wow." Changeling whispers as he feels his lips separate from Cheetah's.

"This is going to be fun." Cheetah states as she starts to giggle and flip her hair behind her shoulders.

"What i-" Changeling asks before he was thrown across the room by Cheetah pressing her feet to Changeling's chest and thrusting her legs outwards.

"Oh yeah. This is going to be so much fun." Cheetah comments as she extends her claws. "Come and play with kitty." Cheetah taunts a she licks her lips. 'I want a taste.'

Changeling stands up and looks across the room to the smiling villainess, and he couldn't stop his own smile from forming on his face. "I've been looking for something like this. It's gonna make the mating process that much better." Changeling replies as he charges towards the opposing villainess who is currently running at him.

The hero and villain clash in a mixture of claws and fangs as the two proceed to claw and bite one another. Cheetah brings her claws down and cuts, Changeling's shirt off of his body ass he cuts the shirt off of his shoulder and then proceeds to dodge the heroes counter attacks of his claws, but she does get nicked in her thigh as she rips the shirt off of Changeling's muscular body.

"Me likely." Cheetah purrs a she runs her claws down, Changeling's chest making him groan.

"Don't tease." Changeling comments as he digs his claws into, Cheetah's back; causing the woman to scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Changeling!" Cheetah screams. "You'll suffer for that!" Cheetah states as she pulls, Changeling into a hot, angry and demanding kiss.

Cheetah throws her arms around, Changeling's neck as her legs wrap around his waist as she holds her body extremely close to Changelings, intensifying the kiss by grinding her body against his.

"My name's Barbra." Cheetah states as she starts to kiss, Changeling's jaw line before returning to his lips.

"Garfield." Changeling simply responds as he moves his lips from Cheetah's lips to her neck as he starts kissing and sucking on her neck.

"Ooooh, Garrrrrfield." Cheetah moans as she runs her hands up and down, Changeling's chest, as she feels the sensation of Changeling's lips moving from one side of her neck to the other.

"I think you're the one, Barbra." Changeling moans as he slips a finger into Cheetah womanhood. "My mate." Changeling huskily whispers into Cheetah's ear before he starts nibbling on her ear, making her gasp.

"Oooh you bad, bad man." Cheetah replies as she licks Changeling's lips. "I think the same thing, Garfield. My mate; I never thought that I would ever find you." Cheetah adds as she runs her hands down and grasps, Changeling's manhood. "Puuurrfect." Cheetah purrs as she motions for her mate to head towards her hotel bed.

Changeling walks over and sets his mate down on the bed while never removing his finger from her vagina.

"Someone's excited." Changeling comments as he pulls his fingers from Cheetah's vaginal cavity and licks, Cheetah's juices from his finger before inserting them and then motioning his finger back and forth causing, Cheetah to purr in pleasure.

"Like your one to talk, stud." Cheetah purrs as she runs her foot all over the bulge in Changeling's pant, causing the Titan leader to groan and make the tightness in this pants increase.

"I got to get this off." Changeling growls as he uses his claws to rip his pants off. "Freedom." Changeling declares as Cheetah's eyes zone in on her mate's penis.

"Wow. This is going to be fun." Cheetah comments as she spreads her legs and to reveal herself in all of her woman glory to her smiling mate. "Come and claim your mate….if you can!" Cheetah challenges before she giggles when, Changeling jumps on her and attacks her lips with his.

Changeling moves his free hands to Cheetah's breast as he starts to massage them making, Cheetah's breathing shallow. Changeling moves his hands south on Cheetah's body and grips her legs as he pulls his other hand way from Cheetah's clitoris and moves it to her other leg and place them around his waist, making their genital rub against each other as they both enjoy the sensation have their almost completely bonded union as mates.

"Mmmmm…..don't tease me, Gar. Make us one." Cheetah whimpers as her hormones and instincts start to go wild.

"Be patient my love." Changeling whispers as Cheetah climaxes right there before the actual love making takes place. "That won't be the first orgasm you'll have tonight." Changeling states as he brings his lips down to Cheetah's breasts as he starts to kiss and suck on her breast as he moves his left hand up to the other breast.

"I most certainty hope not, Gar." Cheetah gasps as he moves her hands to Changeling's hair as she fists his hair. "I'm going to make this the best night of your life, and you better do the same for me." Cheetah adds as she tries to move her hips closer to Changeling's in hopes of starting the actual intercourse, but Changeling stops her with his free hand.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Barb. You'll just have to wait." Changeling playfully scolds as he scraps his teeth along the cheetah hybrid villainess.

"I don't want to wait." Cheetah defies as she forces her mate of his back, and she lines up their sexual organs. "Just let me do the work for little bit; you've had all the fun so far." Cheetah orders as she lowers herself onto Changeling's love tool.

"I like a woman who can take charge." Changeling voices his approval as he moves his hands to Cheetah's hips and grips them.

Cheetah lowers herself until, Changeling's penis penetrates her and she has to stop as she winces in pain.

"Are you okay baby?" Changeling asks in concern for his mate.

"Yeah. I'm no virgin, but I've never had a man as big as you, so let's go slow at first." Cheetah whispers in responds as she waits another couple seconds before mover herself a little lower before she stops again.

"Can do baby." Changeling responds as he sits up and takes Cheetah's breasts into his mouth and his hands as plans to send pleasure through, Cheetah's body to counteract the pain of his size.

"Baby…ke-hep doing that." Cheetah moans as the pain turns to pleasure in her body. "Baby when your there cum inside of me. I've waited to find my mate and finally start a family, and I don't plan on waiting any longer." Cheetah orders as she continues to bounce up and down on her mate's penis. "Please make me a mommy. I want you to me a child's father, Gar." Cheetah breathlessly states as she comes closer to her second climax.

"Only if you marry me, Barb." Changeling grunts as he quickly starts to reach his limit. "You're so tight. I love you." Changeling comments as he starts to kiss his mate.

"Yes…yes...I will marry you, Gar. I want to be Mrs.-" Cheetah responds as she pauses when she remembers that she doesn't know, Changeling's last name. "What's your last name, my love?" Cheetah asks.

"Logan." Changeling answers as he closes in on his limit.

"Oh god...Mrs. Garfield Logan…Oh GOD I love the sound of it." Cheetah states as she speeds up her movements. "Mark me Gar. Claim me as yours and yours alone." Cheetah begs as she feels her orgasm approaches fast. Cheetah bites down on Changeling's shoulder, up by his neck as she leaves her mark on his flesh to warn any other females that the green Titan is already spoken for.

"GGGRRRAAA" Changeling half moans and growls as he feels the love that Cheetah leaves for him in the form of her mark.

Changeling decides to leave his mark and do it quick before he burst and loses his energy. Changeling opens his mouth to reveal his fangs and sink them into Cheetah's flesh at the same spot that she did to him, making her scream in sheer unadulterated pleasure.

"GGGGGAAAARRRR!" Cheetah screams as she climaxes for the second time making her vaginal walls tighten around, Changeling's penis as he then proceeds to climax.

"BBBBAARRRRBBB!" Changeling roars before his screaming turns much more animalistic as he falls back onto the bed as he shoots all of his sperm into his mate's uterus, most likely getting her pregnant.

As Changeling falls, Cheetah falls with him and she lands on top of him as she rest her head on his chest but moves her legs to entangle with her mates and the father of her future children so they can cuddle and share in each other's warmth.

"I love you, Barbra." Changeling whispers as he wipes Cheetah's hair out of her face and kisses her cheek.

"I love you too, Garfield." Cheetah responds as she quickly kisses Changeling's shoulder where she left her mark before they quickly fall asleep in each other's arms.

/

Changeling and Cheetah wake up to the noise of somebody yelling out the famous phrase 'Titans Together' and their hotel room door gets busted open by Changeling's friends and teammates.

"Wheres….Friend….Changel…..ing?" Starfire demands as her voice dies done when she sees her leader in bed naked and in the arms of the villainess that they got beat by the day before.

"I told you that he was checking to see if, Cheetah was his mate. And it appears that she is, Gar doesn't do cuddling or the morning after." Red-X states as the two girls turn to him.

"How would you know that?" Raven deadpans before she snickers. "Did you two see if you were meant for each other?"

"Back off X! Gar's mine!" Cheetah growls as she starts to feel protective, and territorial. "If we'll lucky, those sperm did their job and got my pregnant." Cheetah whispers, but they all heard.

"Let me check." Raven offers as she places her hands on the shoulders of Changeling and Cheetah and she starts to see a vision that her leader and his mate will love to hear. "You better stock up on diapers and baby clothes and toys." Raven states as she starts laughing before her powers breaks a window and she calms down.

"What did you see?" Cheetah asks as she sets her hand on her stomach. "Are we having a child?" Cheetah adds.

"Yes. Eight." Raven clarifies.

"Eight. That's a good number for the years." Changeling responds before, Raven starts to evilly snicker.

"I mean eight now. You WILL have EIGHT children right now." Raven explains as the other two Titans laugh, but Starfire stops and hugs her friend and his mate.

"I'm so excited. Fiancé Red-X and I are no longer the only Titans couples to be engaged." Starfire squeals as she returns to hug her fiancé. "Have you told your father yet, friend?" Starfire asks.

Do you have a secret identity?" Changeling asks his fiancé in slight panic.

"Yes. I even look human." Cheetah responds as she turns to her human form as she loses the fur, ear, and tail. "Mrs. Logan." Cheetah turns back to Cheetah. "Cheetah." Cheetah states as she turns to her fiancé. "Why do you ask?"

"You need to meet my mother and father." Changeling states as he kisses his fiancé.

"Your parents. Sure how hard can that be?" Cheetah responds as she smiles as kisses her mate, but it soon grows more heated and she straddles his waist as he holds her down by her hips. "Unless you want to see something that you don't want to, then I suggest that you leave…NOW!" Cheetah commands as she starts kissing the mark that she left on Changeling's shoulder. "Ready for another round or two…or twenty?" Cheetah questions her mate as she looks him right in the eyes.

Changeling laughs and groans as his mate kisses her mark. "I'm ready for twenty rounds, but if you can't handle it then we can go until you can't go no more."

"It's a challenge then." Cheetah responds as she leaves another mark on Changeling's other shoulder.

The sounds of the two meta-human's mating were heard throughout the hotel, and the Titans didn't see or hear from their leader for the next five days. And when he did finally come home he brought his pregnant fiancé, and mate with him, and they all had lunch together before, Changeling and Cheetah left to have dinner with Changeling's parents at Doom Patrol HG just below, Dayton mansion.

**I would have got this uploaded sooner yesterday, but I spent most of yesterday in the hospital because of my thumb. I ruptured my flexing tenants and possible the cartilage; I might need surgery on my hand to fix the damage if they can, but that's beside the point. As my other stories or stories that I beta or assist on, they will not falter or be ignored just because my forearm, hand, and thumb is stinted up. I will still put one hundred percent into my stories, stories that I beta and assist in and anything that I do on this sight.**

**Please check out my poll for JP-Rider's and my ideas for out Beast Boy/Bumble Bee story. The poll I on my profile, so please go to it and vote. We would really appreciate your time to vote on it.**


End file.
